


Trophy Seeker

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Dysfunctional Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Megatron is an old and rich war veteran, Starscream is a gold digger and a trophy wife, some how it works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The old war veteran Megatron is often asked why he ever bonded with Starscream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trophy Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> This was a cute idea I had while talking on Skype with a friend.

Megatron first met Starscream at a party.

The seeker model had been intelligent, and had managed to Hold Megatron’s attention with not just his good looks, but wit. He was a scientist and a bit of a politician, or at least thats what he was introduced as.

He was also charming as the pit. By parties end Starscream had already gotten him in the host’s washroom for a very very good blowjob. To say Megatron became enamored was an understatement. He fell head over heals in love.

Or in lust. Which ever. It didn’t matter because in about three orns Megatron had already preposed.

He knew that there wasn’t anything he had personality wise Starscream wanted. Megatron was an old ‘washed up’ war veteran. A former pit fighter, and before that a miner of little standing. But what he did have was money.

Thus he was not shocked when Impactor called Starscream a ‘gold-digger’. It was very true. But Megatron didn’t care. He wanted that seeker for himself. 

He didn’t even mind that Shockwave took one look at Starscream and called him a trophy wife. Seekers were a rare model, and often held great animosity to those with ground fairing altmodes. A ‘ground pounder’, a former miner no less, having a seeker as a bond mate was the very definition of a status symbol.

But the benefits of marrying Starscream were just not cardinal, nor just because he would give Megatron higher status. But political. Starscream was still young and had enough ambition to fuel an army, and his servos were dug deep in the politics of Vos.

And even if Megatron was retired, he still liked digging his nose into politics.

In another two orns they were bonded. It was then Megatron really got a taste of how... Intolerable Starscream was. He was rude, impulsive, and ridiculously loud. He spent Megatron’s money like crazy. It got to the point Megatron had to give him a budget. He certainly was not ‘housewife’ materiel.

It was also when he first heard of the plans. Plans to poison his energon. Plans to smother him while he slept. Starscream boasted about it to his two trine mates. Megatron could only laugh. It was hardly intimidating.

When he told his friends of all the seeker’s faults they had asked whey they had even bonded.

“Clearly you’ve never seen him suck a spike.” was his witty response.

It wasn’t just that though. The seeker was still a joy to talk to. He still really liked him, even after really getting to know him. And the sex... Dear primus the sex.

That opinion did not change when one night he opened an optic to Starscream holding a pillow over his head, no doubt ready so smother him.

No, Megatron just chuckled. “They will know it was you, with how often you declare you’re going to kill me. Don’t bother.”

The seeker had pouted at that, hitting him with the pillow instead and flopping down on the berth. He behaved like a sparkling that was just denied a piece of energon goodie cake.

“Besides, you would miss me.”

The seeker’s pout only grew, but eventually he grew thoughtful and finally smiled. His wings twitched as he replied. “... True.”


End file.
